The Deep End
by Rebel lady
Summary: When you kill someone you loved, and forget the memories, what happens when you unexpectedly develop feelings for another woman? (Following the movie, One year later) (A little bit of romance, but let’s face it, Mort isn’t that romantic…)
1. Prologue

"_I'm sure that in time, her death will be a mystery...even to me."_

Charles Manson and Jack the Ripper. Those two names bring one of two things to people's minds, or both: murder or insanity. Though both men thought they were doing something to better humanity. Jack the Ripper's quote has been immortalized. "One day men will look back and say that I gave birth to the twentieth century." How could they truly believe that they were doing something to benefit society? Were they that far off the deep end or were they trying to find excuses for themselves? And is it like that with every murder? Or is there something different behind each and everyone?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Secret Window doesn't belong to me(duh)...and I'm following the events from the movie, not the book by Stephen King!**


	2. Pieces

Fall had struck the town of Lake Tashmore. The trees had started to turn wonderful, bright colors and the weather was slowly starting to turn cold. The Townspeople looked toward the holidays with hope and the children were getting used to the school routine once again.

Katie Culver, a once resident of Lake Tashmore, drove into the town and felt revived. The place had the same charm that it had always held and she was looking forward to experiencing it completely. Quickly remembering everything about the small town, Katie drove to her parents house, Mark and Melinda Culver.

_I can't wait to see Juliet...it's been ages since I've seen her. And everyone else._ She paused as she drove into her parents' driveway. Behind their house she could faintly see the town lake. Across the lake was the Rainey house. Mort Rainey, the famous writer and his wife, Amy lived there in the summer and fall, leaving right before Christmas to go back to their house in upstate New York. She knew the couple fairly well, since they had bought their dog from her parent's, and often saw them around town.

_I'll have to ask my parents about them...and maybe go see them.

* * *

_

Getting up from his nap was harder than Mort Rainey expected. He grunted and scratched his head, messing up his hair a little. Finding his glasses on the couch he put them on and sat up. _What did I want to do again?_

_**Sink.**_

Drip. Drip.

Mort grimaced and looked towards his kitchen. His sink was leaking underneath the counter. And he could hear it. He groaned and got up, deciding he had to stop the annoying 'drip' the water made.

An hour later, Mort cursed as he hit his head on the top of the counter. Plumbing had never been a talent of his, but to hire someone to fix his sink was too much of a hassle now.

**_Maybe you should just move._**

_Maybe you should just shut up._

He sighed and turned on the faucet. Water poured out smoothly but he heard the faithful _drip, drip_ that he had been hearing for the past week. He sighed and shut it off. "Mountain Dew will work." He said quietly to himself.

**_You can't boil food in Mountain Dew._**

_Says who?_

He sighed again and stood up. "Forget it," He said. He would just have to get some bottled water when he went to New London. He paused before walking up his stairs to his study, he still had a story to finish.

* * *

After a few screams from her best friend, Katie and Juliet had planned a date to meet the next day. Juliet worked at the local post office and got off around dinner. "But it's not like it's all that busy here...everyone's friends and family live here. No one ever gets any mail." Juliet told Katie that night on the phone.

Katie shrugged, putting away her clothes in her old dresser, "Whatever works."

"So how long are you staying?"

"Hm, I'm thinking the day after Thanksgiving or something. And then Michael and I will be down here again for Christmas." Michael Monroe was Katie's fiancée. They both lived in New York City but her family lived here, and his family lived in Manhattan. So, as his job as a computer designer called him to Manhattan, he was going to stay there with his parents, and she decided she'd go stay with her parents.

"Well good. I guess I'll need to know the man I'm going to torment..."

"Jules, whatever you think you're gonna do on my wedding day- forget it."

"You should just be lucky I'm not planning drunken embarrassment for you."

Katie rolled her eyes as she flopped on her bed. She frowned and slowly asked her friend something, "Jules, does Mort and Amy Rainey still live here?" also remembering that her friend had a little crush on the married man.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Jules spouted, "Why do you want to know?"

Katie frowned, "The funny thing is, I asked my parents the same thing and they wouldn't talk about it. It's a simple enough question, isn't it?"

"Kate- if you don't know then you don't want to know."

The serious tone in Juliet's voice was something that Katie hadn't heard a lot in all her years of knowing the young woman, so hearing it now unnerved her. "Juliet, why can't you just-"

"Just don't talk about it, Katie. I gotta go. I'll meet you tomorrow." The phone line clicked and the connection was gone. Katie sat there a few moments before hanging up the phone. _What was that about?

* * *

_

"Hello, Mort."

Mort's back straighten immediately and a slight shiver ran down his back. The tone of that voice was easy to recognize, and the simple greeting was something he had heard so many times in his life from people he would rather not talk to.

He turned around to meet the smiling face, that Mort was sure was fake, of Sheriff Dave Newsome. The sheriff of Tashmore Lake. "Hello, Dave," Mort said plastering a fake smile of his own and putting his hands in his pants pockets.

Dave turned off his engine and sat in his car that he had parked on the side of the road Mort was on. "What're doing?"

Mort sighed and moved aside, "I'm assuming you didn't notice the 'Puppies for Sale' sign, did you?"

Dave raised a brow and looked down. There was a cage of little black labs playing with each other with a young boy and a father watching them and sitting next to the sign. "Going to get another dog?"

"Chico's been gone for over a year...don'tcha think it's okay to move on?" he asked, itching his ear.

Dave sighed, "It's not that Mort..." he paused, watching Mort carefully, "You think...you can keep a dog."

Mort paused, staring at the old man, "I'm not quite sure...what you're implying...or even saying."

He sighed again and shrugged, "Do what you want Mort...but don't expect me to..." he stopped and shook his head. He started up the car again and left, leaving Mort in a bit of a haze. He looked back at the father and son and said, "How much for a male?"

* * *

Katie yawned again and sat down at her parent's round breakfast table. Her mom was in the kitchen whipping up a large breakfast and her dad was sitting across from her reading the newspaper. She laid her head down on the table and said slowly, "Mom, have you heard from the Rainey's lately and how Chico is doing?"

Her mom was quiet for a moment before pushing back some graying hair from her large mass of brown hair. "Why do you ask?"

Katie sighed, not liking the jumping around the subject. "How much more direct can I make it? Have you heard from either of the Rainey's? I know Amy was especially fond of Chico."

She was silent for a moment and then said, "No, no I haven't heard from either one of them." Katie sighed and looked at her father, but he was buried in his paper, that Katie was sure was on purpose. Katie's mother, however, moved on to the next subject.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure. I have a dinner date with Juliet tonight, but other than that, nothing."

"You want to get some groceries for me today?"

"Melinda..." Katie's dad started, "I'm sure she doesn't want to run errands for us..."

"Mark, it was just a simple question!"

"No, dad, it's fine...I need to get out anyways. See people. Remember things."

"Don't remember too much, dear." Melinda said.

Katie rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the comment her mom made. "But I might see the Rainey's, which would be a treat."

Up went the paper and down came the mom. "Katie Ann, I do _not_ want you going up to the Rainey place, do you understand me?" Her mother's temper amazed Katie and took her by surprise.

"Mom, I didn't say anything about going up there, I was just saying-"

"Do you understand me?"

Katie took in a deep breath. This was ridiculous. She and her family used to be close to the Rainey's, what had happened? "Mom, what is wrong? What's the big deal?"

Ignoring the question, Melinda repeated herself. "I don't want you going up there!"

Katie shook her head, "I'm twenty seven, mom, not twelve." With saying that, she got up and went to her room, deciding she wasn't hungry anymore.


	3. Problems

As far as days go, her first had been most uneventful. After leaving her parents house in a huff, Katie roamed around town aimlessly until driving towards the lake where she parked and looked at the Rainey place for about an hour. She then went back to her parents house and apologized to her mother, but said nothing of not seeing the Rainey's.

On her way to meet Juliet however, she was quickly pulled over by flashing lights. Hurrying to find her license, Katie didn't even notice who had pulled her over. She rolled down her window when he knocked on it and was surprised to see a long time friend. Dave Newsome.

"Katie Culver! I thought that was you!"

"Sheriff! I...you scared me! Was I speeding?"

"No, I just thought it was you...or well _hoping_ it was you and not some reporter from New York City."

Katie frowned, "You know that I'm a column writer, don't you?"

"Oh yes, of course I know that! But in the past year we have had a lot of reporters...big time, big shot reporters lookin' for a story to write."

"Oh? In Tashmore Lake? I can't believe that. Nothing here would draw that kind of attention!...Would it?"

The pause and look on Dave's face gave Katie the impression that there was or currently is a story to be dug up and exposed. He never answered though, instead he said, "Well where are you off to?"

Katie looked at her car clock, "Actually to Dinner with Juliet...and I'm afraid I may be a little late..."

"Oh! Well then don't let me keep you...but I did have a little question..."

"Yes?"

"Were you at the lake today?"

Katie paused, "Yes..." she said slowly, "why do you ask?"

"Anything you did in particular?"

She looked at him strangely and wondered why he was asking such questions. _When did it become a big thing to do so?_ "No... just thinking."

"Oh... okay," he said, not sounding entirely convinced. "Alright...well drive safely..."

She nodded and he left, going back to his car. She sat in park for a moment thinking about what had just happened and then started the engine, knowing she was going to be late whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"...well other than bridesmaids and groomsmen...and their outfits, we haven't really figured out anything else."

"You have the date though..."

Katie sighed. Dinner had been great, and it was good to be back with her best friend and share memories of childhood together, but when Juliet brought up the wedding, Katie was starting to feel frustrated. "Yes, we do...but we can't agree on where. And we have to send out invitations next month..." she sighed again, "He wants a church and I want outside."

"Outside? It'll be the end of winter!"

"So? We get married out in a polished field, then go into the dining hall for the reception. But then he says that won't work at night or in the morning, and I want to get married in the afternoon! We can't really agree on anything anymore..."

Juliet gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it's just the pressures of the marriage..."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Or maybe it's just us. This is both our second marriages...what if, we're not supposed to get married?"

Juliet frowned, "Kate, don't think like that...it'll be fine. Really. I'll help you...I can even come up to the City with you, if you want."

Katie looked at he friend and forced a smile, "Thanks...I'll figure something out...don't worry."

"Let's talk about something else...alright?" she paused, "Have you seen anyone lately that you remember?"

"Except for the Sheriff, not really."

"Newsome?" Katie nodded. "He stopped you?"

"Yea, wanted to know what I was doing at the lake today." She leaned back in her chair, "I told him that I was thinking...because I got in a fight with my mom..."

Juliet paused, "The Sheriff doesn't like us to be at the lake alone...us as in women..." she looked at Katie, "But you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

Katie pursed her lips, "It wouldn't have anything to do with the Rainey cabin, would it?" Juliet didn't answer, so Katie kept going, "Why doesn't anyone like them anymore?"

Juliet looked away, "Katie, it's in your best interest if you didn't go up there."

"Jeez, you make it sound like we're in a horror/slasher flick! What the heck is up with this town? My parents are like you too! It seems as though everyone is!"

Juliet looked her square in the eyes, "Look, I've never forced you to do anything, part of it being you're more than eight years older than me, the other being I know if you're intrigued, you'll do what you want. But all I'm asking, is if you do go up to that cabin, know that you were forewarned..." she paused, "And a weapon wouldn't hurt either."

* * *

Juliet's words burned in Katie's mind the next day as she went into the city. The dinner hadn't gone on that much longer after the twenty-three year old had made the comment, and Katie was glad to get away from her for once. The town seemed to have a grudge against Morton Rainey, and she wanted to know why.

The bell above the door at Betsy's Flower Shop jingled sweetly as Katie walked in. Betsy Williams had lived in the town since she was born, and had taken over her mother's business and renamed it. Figuring Betsy would remember her, Katie was happy to come in and see her again.

Betsy, a beautiful brunette who was a little over weight after have three children, turned her bright, blue eyes to her customer. She smiled instantly and said, "Katie Powers, is that you?"

Katie tried hard to keep the smile on her face, "Back to Katie Culver, Betsy...but yes, yes it is."

Betsy came and hugged her, "I'm sorry..."

She shrugged, "It's alright, I'm getting married in six months..."

The other woman smiled, "Again!? That's great!"

"Which is why I came...you're of course invited...we just haven't gotten the invitations out yet...but they'll be coming soon...But uhm, we don't have anyone to do the flowers."

"Wouldn't you want someone from New York City to do that for you...or are you movin' here?"

"No...we're gonna live up in New York City...but, you're not rejecting business...are you?"

Betsy smiled, "You just know I'm cheaper here, huh?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Can you do it?"

"Of course!" She walked over to her counter, pulling out a planner, "when and where?"

Katie sighed, "March 16th, and well...we're not really sure about where...but I'll get a hold of you, is it alright?"

"Don't worry about it, it happens all the time." She said writing in the right date.

Katie took in a deep breath, ready to start investigating, "So, do you have any flowers that say... 'it's been a long time'...?"

Betsy paused, "Who is this for?"

Katie swallowed, "The Rainey's."

An eyebrow went up as an only reaction and Betsy said slowly, "You've been gone a long ?"

"At least twelve years."

"Things have changed. The town has grown larger and smaller in that amount of time...things have happened, things haven't happened..." she paused, "Things have definitely changed in the Rainey's lives."

Katie leaned against a wall, "Like what?"

"Things that you shouldn't be involved in!"

* * *

Having a puppy around was definitely interesting. He seemed to have endless energy, running in and out of the doggie door, sliding around on the slick wooden floors and chewing on little floor rugs. But Mort was happy for one thing. The dog was housetrained.

That was the only problem. The little pup needed a name. And as Mort sat in his chair in his study, watching him chew on a plastic chew toy in a large, plush chair that Chico always laid in, he wondered what he would name him.

Mort wasn't sure how he even came up with the name for Chico. _Isn't there a candy called Chico? Or Chicos? Or is that the Spanish word for girl?_ Mort shook his head slightly and looked at the screen before him. He had the beginning and the ending of this current story, but the middle...that had become the problem.

He sighed and looked back at the puppy, figuring that was an easier task than writing a story. "What do you want your name to be?" Mort asked.

The pup moved his dark eyes to him as she still had her mouth around the toy. He, of course, gave no response and then began chewing again. "How about teeth?... Terrence? No. That's a person's name." He paused, pulling out a bag of Doritos and eating them. His head came up and he jumped down when a chip fell to the floor. "Chip?" he offered. "No, that doesn't have much character, does it?"

He sat down and watched him eat the chips. Mort sighed, "You don't even have any spots..." He paused, a contradiction wasn't that bad, was it? "How 'bout Spot?" Still, there was no response. He sighed again, "It'll be our last resort."

He looked back at his computer screen and then looked at the empty Jack Daniels bottle and mountain dew can sitting next to each other. "Maybe I should call you Jack..." he looked at the little pup, and then said, "I'll think about it..." _I'm also glad you're not a child...I can't believe I'm having this hard of a time._ He looked at the puppy again and open his lap up to him. He paused, and then jumped up onto him. He then quickly cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes, attempting to get some sleep.

Mort sighed, "We'll figure it out later. I've only known you two days..."

* * *

Katie slammed her door and hit her steering wheel. This whole thing was frustrating her. Why was it so hard to find out anything in this little town? She took in a deep breath and looked to the right, seeing the lake. **"...if you do go up to that cabin..."** Turning on the engine and buckling up, she pulled out of the drive way and into the street. _It's one way to get answers._

_**You haven't seen either one of them in years.**_

_If there's such a big secret, then why can't I just go see what it is?_

**"...a weapon wouldn't hurt either."**

Katie paused. _I've got to do this. One way or another, I am going to get to the bottom of this._

After driving to the road that would lead to his house, Katie parked and took a deep breath before walking out of her car. She started to walk up the hill, hoping to find either Amy or Morton. But there was a possibility that she would have to go to the door. But just as she was thinking about how she would introduce herself, she stopped just before bumping into the very man.

"Mr. Rainey!"

He looked up, taken aback from the sudden voice. In front of him stood a beautiful woman. She had strikingly red, curly hair, that cascaded a little past her shoulders. Her skin looked smooth and silky as the whiteness of it stuck out to him, and her rich, brown eyes seemed to complete her face. She was maybe five foot five and thin.

Katie, equally shocked, said his name, not expecting to see him at all. He had changed since she had last seen him. His hair wasn't long enough to wear in a pony tail anymore, but he still had roots showing from a hair job done a long time ago. He had thinner frames on his glasses though, which seemed not him.

Mort paused, "I'm sorry...do I know you?"

_Is that a retainer I see? _"Oh...I'm sorry...I'm Katie Culver..." she stuck out her hand, "Mark and Melinda's daughter..."

_Oh yes...I remember you..._ "We bought Chico from them, right?" he asked, shaking her hand.

_He remembers! _"Right...how is Chico?" she said smiling.

_She has a beautiful smile too. _"He's dead...about a year ago...but I just, actually, bought a new dog," He said, letting go of her hand.

_That's sad...but a new dog is good... _"Oh really? What kind?"

_You have beautiful eyes. _He pointed down at the little puppy at his feet, "A black lab...a puppy."

_How adorable._ "Oh, I love labs." There was a brief pause and Katie then said, "So, where's Amy?"

_Amy?_ "Uhm...Amy?"

_This can't be good._ _Maybe that's why I shouldn't have talked to him._ "Your wife's name is Amy...right?"

**_You don't have a wife._ **"I don't have a wife."

_Uh oh. Definitely not a good question to ask._ "Oh Mr. Rainey, I'm sorry...I didn't know you two..." she paused, he seemed totally clueless to what she was talking about but she decided not to press an apology. "Where is she living now?"

_What is she talking about?_ "Call me, Mort."

_A sign to stop talking about the Ex._ "Alright...I just wasn't sure if I should..."

He shrugged, "We're old friends...It's okay."

She smiled, he really did remember, "Well I've got to go...I've got a dinner date."

Mort nodded, "I'll see you around then."

She shrugged, "I'd like that."

He nodded again and waved a goodbye. She smiled and waved as he left. _Well that was awkward enough_, they both thought.

* * *

**Author Thanks: **

**Lordoftheringsfanficreader**

**NY926: yea...it does have a meaning. The first chapter was a little unorganized I'll admit, but I hope you got more meaning out of this chapter.**

**Dawnie-7: HEY! Glad to see you reading this fic as well.**

**A Depp Girl**


	4. Truth or Lies

**Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter is a little easier to follow…enjoy! A/T at the bottom

* * *

**

"That was strange," Mort muttered to himself. He was in his little garden, picking some corn. His little pup was wondering around, still without a name, seemingly interested with the maze of corn around him.

**_That shouldn't happen again._**

"It won't. When will I see her? Never. I don't even know why she came up here."

**_You told her to call you 'Mort'._**

"She was attractive."

The puppy at his feet yipped and then growled. Mort looked down to see him digging in the ground. "Hey! No! Bad idea!" Mort said, picking him up. "No digging in my garden."

**_You call this a garden?_**

"You like Corn?" Mort asked the little puppy, bringing him inside through the backdoor. He let him down and the puppy ran into the kitchen and hopped onto a chair; he seemed to know what Mort was going to do. But as he dug out a large pot for him to boil the corn in, Mort remembered the sink. He cursed and stomped his foot.

Looking at his puppy, he said as he sighed, "I'll be right back, Jack. I promise."

* * *

Getting home in time for lunch, Katie sat quietly after coming home from the Rainey's. Not knowing really what to say or do, Katie went over mental information the town had given her as her mom rattled on to her dad.

**"Things have definitely changed in the Rainey's lives."**

**"…it's in your best interest if you didn't go up there."**

**"The Sheriff doesn't like us to be at the lake alone…us as in women…" **

**"…in the past year we have had a lot of reporters…big time, big shot reporters lookin' for a story to write."**

Katie paused. Dave Newsome had implied that there was something to write about up here, and that it had something to do with Mort and Amy. Katie quickly finished her lunch and went to her room. Her friend up in New York would have some kind of access to this, wouldn't she?

"New York Times, this is Melanie."

"Mel!"

"Kate?"

"Yup!"

"What are you doing?! How's the vacation?"

Katie smiled, "it's great, but I was wondering if you could look something up for me in our database."

"Uhm, sure. What for?"

"My own interest…but can you look for anything involving Tashmore Lake that's happened in the past year?"

Melanie said something incomprehensible that Katie could only guess was a yes, and then there was a pause as Melanie went to work. Katie heard the clackity-clack of the keys and like clicking of the mouse and patiently waited and hoped.

"Yeah! Here it is, something in Opinion…late last November. Do you want me to fax it to you?"

Katie paused, _my parents have a fax machine… _"Yea…" she said slowly, "Do that…It's my parents, so let me give you the number," Katie rattled off the number and Melanie answered, "Okay. Is that it?"

"Yep. I guess then I'll see you later."

"Take care."

"Bye." Katie hung up and quickly went into her parents office and awaited the information coming to her.

* * *

She was a storm to be reckoned with and it was written all over her face. As she busted into the building, people darted out of her way as she made a beeline for the counter. Angry and red in the face, Katie slammed her hand down on the mail room counter, with a neatly printed article underneath it.

Juliet looked up from her book at her, "Something amiss?"

Not even bothering to acknowledge the question, Katie went on with her own, "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?! Instead, I have to read it in the paper, granting that what I read was even the truth!"

Juliet paused and put her book down, "You found that article, didn't you?"

"You bet I did!" Sliding the paper towards her friend.

Juliet glanced down at the black and white picture of the town of Tashmore Lake and then looked back up at Katie, "I've seen this article more than once, Kate. What do you want me to say?"

Katie lowered her voice, "Please tell me that quote from my parents, your parents, you, the Sheriff and the New York Police is…wrong. That they misprinted Morton and Amy's name…that they got the wrong picture…the wrong town…"

Juliet sighed, "You work at the New York Times, Kate. You really think they would lie about something like this? That they would make this big of a mistake? I'm surprised you hadn't heard about it earlier."

Stepping back slightly, she shook her head, "I can't believe that story."

"Katie, you've read his stories!" Juliet said desperately, "You've read, Secret Window!"

"Sane people don't do things like that!"

"Who said he was sane? You haven't seen him in years, Katie. He's not the same person!"

Katie shook her head, "It's not true. I can't be." And taking the story, she quickly left the post office.

* * *

"How can you allow them to print something like this?!"

Dave Newsome sighed, the next person to receive Katie's wrath on the article about Mort Rainey. "Katie, isn't this supposed to be a vacation for you? Relax, and let me handle this."

Katie picked up the article and started to read from it, " 'Clearly the split from his wife has caused Rainey to do these heinous crimes. There's no other excuse for it.'" Katie paused and put down the paper, "You brought up a psychiatrist to analyze his _actions_, which you don't even know that for sure happened!"

"Did you read that article, Katie?" he asked, standing up, "He is the _only_ link to those four murders! What else are we supposed to think?"

"It's a whim! Has there even been an investigation?

"Of course there has! And we're still looking! Now, I'd advice you to keep your-"

Dave was quickly cut off when someone entered the room. Katie quickly turned around and moved the papers behind her back, a bit surprised to see the person.

"Mort!" Dave said, surprised himself.

Mort paused, looking at the two and figuring his keys, "I, uh, was wondering if it was okay to come into town. I need my sink fixed."

"I can fix it," Katie said abruptly.

Mort glanced at her. **_She's here. She can't come fix your sink. _**"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"No really, I can…no problem. I used to be a plumber...kinda"

Dave stalled, "Katie, you can't…we have to finish our conversation."

**_Do NOT let her come up there with you._** "I was thinking more along the lines of a professional…I mean, I have a well…and…it's hard to explain."

Dave smiled, "You don't have any experience of wells, do you? Down in New York City."

Katie paused, getting the feeling she wasn't wanted or wanted supposed to go up to that cabin. "Not a whole lot…no…"

Mort paused, _it would be nice to have her do it…_

_**No. She cannot do it. Just leave her alone.**_

"Right. So…New London doesn't really have any plumbers…"

Dave smiled, "Of course Mort, do you mind if I go with you?"

Repressing a sneer, Mort nodded, "Sure."

Dave turned, "We'll have to finish our conversation later, Katie."

"I'll make sure we do, Sheriff."

* * *

"You're home!"

Katie grunted, entering her parent's house. They were sitting in the living room, watching t.v., "Don't talk to me."

She heard her father clearing her throat and she thought it best to clarify. Throwing down the article on the coffee table she said, pointing to it, "Why can you tell reporters everything you think about this, but you can't tell your own daughter?! I gave you plenty of opportunities when I'm sure you went out and found those snakes."

Her mother paused, "Where did you find that?"

"How long did you think I would go on with everyone in this town?! They will talk about anything and everything, but ask about one of it's inhabitants, and they go dead silent. And most the stuff in this article is stupid opinions of scared townsfolk!"

"Why have you found the need to make him our life mission all of the sudden?" her father asked.

"Because he's a human being! Not a piece of meat to feed to New York Dobermans or a piece of trash that's thrown around. This town does not have ONE solid fact about Mort."

"How would you know that? Have you talked to the people in this town? Have you talked to Dave Newsome?" Her mother asked.

"Have you talked to Mort Rainey?" The two parents went quite and Katie nodded, "How could you turn your back so quickly? You were friends with him…"

"He murdered his wife, Katie. We're no friends to murders."

Katie shook her head, leaving the room. She had another phone call to make.

* * *

**"I want you to stay away from her Mort, and that goes for every other woman in this town. Understand?"**

Mort took in a deep breath and looked over the railing again. The Sheriff was still down there, with the door wide open and the plumber was still working on his sink. _Doesn't he know it's the middle of fall? It's cold outside,_ he thought to himself as he sat back down. Dave's words from leaving the Sheriff's office still echoed in his mind as he sat in front of his computer.

The phone rang suddenly and Mort jumped a little, along with Jack who was across the room in his new favorite chair. "You want me to get that Mort?" Dave called from down stairs.

Now he suddenly wished he had a phone up here. But knowing he had gotten an answering machine, he said, "No, no that's quite alright," He heard Dave sigh. Flippantly, Mort flipped him off and then sighed himself.

Rotating his neck around, he tried to think of something to write. Currently working on his book that should be ready for publishing in a couple months. If he could only get the juices flowing.

He scrolled down and reread his ending again. Smiling, he knew that was the perfect element of the story. Unfortunately the middle hadn't come that easy. He needed problems and dilemmas for the his main character. Scrolling back up, Mort read about a paragraph to where he had been stuck. Muttering so the Sheriff couldn't hear he went on, "Greg couldn't understand why she hadn't responded to the constant hints and tips he had been giving her for the past two days. But as she rattled on and on about what she need for her new wardrobe, she didn't seem the least bit scared or frightened, and she seemed unaware and unfazed by how little attention her lover was giving her now. But soon, his attention would be all of hers."

Mort sighed, "That last sentence is no good…" he paused. **_Erase the whole thing. The whole story._** Narrowing his eyes, he carefully highlighted the last sentence and erased it. _Maybe I should rename my female character._

_**Don't Mort.**_

_Katie is a nice name._

_**Mort Don't. The name you have now is fine. It fits her.**_

Mort rubbed his hands together, focusing on the screen. _Jennifer…to Katie…_

_**Stay with Jennifer.**** It's the best plan.**_

Jolting him out of his thoughts came the sheriff's voice coming up the stairs. "He's done. We're gonna go."

"It doesn't leak? Mort said, getting up. He was hungry for corn.

"Nope," came from the handyman from down stairs.

Mort smiled, "Thanks." He nodded and then left with the sheriff. Glad to have them out of his house, he shut the door and locked it. Then going into the kitchen, picking up the pan he had originally picked out, filled it and started to boil some water.

* * *

**Author Thanks:**

**Punkdpirate**

**A Depp Girl**

**Lordoftheringsfanficreader: Yea…the dog thing…I was mixed on what the dog should be, and first it was a male, and then a female and then back to a male. So I had to go back and change a lot of things…obviously I didn't catch that one. Oh well.**

**Dawnie-7**

**Erm****, I can't remember if I did an AT last time…if I didn't, thanks for those of you who reviewed and sorry!**


	5. Connection

**Author's Note: No author's thanks…I just wanted to get this chapter out. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

**

Jack was making a huge amount of noise, but fortunately for the little pup's bladder, Mort quickly led him to the doggie door downstairs. Already awake though, at an ungodly hour in Mort's opinion, he got a can of Mountain Dew to wake him up. He sat down at his kitchen table and looked at the wall across from him where his new phone hung. The one with the answering machine. The one that rang last night. That he couldn't answer. That could've left a message.

_Who would call me?_

_**You do have family.**_

_Everyone one of them is nosy. I don't want to talk to them._

_**Neither do I.**_

_And the sheriff was here…who else calls me?_

_**No one calls you.**_

Mort paused, where was Jack? He called for him, but nothing came. He sighed and walked to the door and opened it, only to find Jack digging right in the middle of his corn. "Jack!" Mort said sternly. The pup stopped and looked up, not moving. Mort went and picked him up, hitting him softly on the nose, "No digging there!" The dog whined, and was soon let down on the wooden floors of the house. He went scampering to his dish, quickly forgetting the incident.

Mort walked past the phone and stopped in front of it. _It wouldn't hurt to check…_

_**You never know.**_

He sighed and sat down, taking another swig out the can. He turned his head, looking at it and then turned back around. Finally he got up again and pushed the play button forcefully. "You have one new message," the mechanical voice said, it beeped and then played it.

* * *

"I usually choose not to think about that, Katie. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Katie sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere. This was the third person she had asked about Mort. If they knew anything and if they wanted to tell her about it. But all of them had responded like that. She thanked the woman and left, making one more stop before going back home.

Closing her eyes tight, as the screen door slammed behind her, Katie remembered the thing about that door and was surprised someone hadn't fixed it. She opened her eyes slowly and moved to the counter. Marlene, the woman who had worked there for years, turned over the cup and Katie quickly put her hand over it before the coffee went into it. "I won't be long…"

"Alright."

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions though…"

She paused, "Go ahead," she said, putting the coffee carafe back and giving Katie her attention.

"I can't really get any responses from anyone in this town, and I know that you see and hear everything but never tell…but…"

"You want me to?"

Katie smiled, "Yes. That would be quite useful."

"Writin' 'nother one of those stories?"

Katie looked beside her, and saw a local, with a flannel shirt and a trucker hat on. Before she could respond, the man next to him said, "No, Ned, she writes columns."

Ned never took his eyes off her though, "Right. Columns. About Freak Rainey?"

Katie pursed her lips, wanting to smack him, "I'm not writing anything, Mr. Ned. Though maybe you could answer my questions since you so generously opened up the topic," he sneered, but she ignored it, "Freak Rainey, eh? What gives you that impression?"

"He murdered four people. What else would he be called?"

"Guilty," the man next to Ned said.

"Uhm, excuse me, if you're going to talk, then I need to know your name."

He frowned, "Why? You have one of those hidden microphones?" he asked, putting the paper down.

"Tell me your name."

"Charley Babcock …and this is Ned Rivers."

"Thank you," she smiled curtly and then looked at the three of them, straightening her back. "Now…You have any facts of his guilty nature?"

"Read the paper lately, lady? Maybe in the past year? Or are you New Yorkers too busy for the small town hicks like us?" Ned asked.

"The paper said nothing of facts, Mr. Rivers. And I'm here to find them," she paused, "So am I to assume you have none?"

"I have a fact…" Charley said, putting down his paper, "I was here when Mort met Tom Greenleaf and that other guy…then I was here two hours later when Mort came back, looking for them. Marlene wasn't here when they met here the first time, but I was. Said he over slept, when he had met them here only two hours before."

Katie paused, not really sure what to say. Ned started laughing, "You whipped her good, Charley. She's dumb-struck!"

Marlene smiled and shook her head, "My suggestion to you, don't bother. Mort Rainey is a lost cause…they'll find everything they'll need sooner or later and he'll spend the rest of his life in prison."

Katie got up, walking past the laughing Ned and the smug Charley, leaving the store and not caring if the screen door slammed or not.

* * *

What does someone do with a message with that? Is there even to do? Mort couldn't seem to find any reason to respond to the message, but it seemed rude not to. He sighed and got up, and pushed play again, listening to the sweet voice for the fourth time, knowing he couldn't be dreaming.

"Hi, Mort…This is Katie Culver…We talked earlier. And…uhm…I'm not really sure how to put this…But it would be nice to catch up with you. But it's up to you…I know writers can be busy…well…uhm…bye."

_She doesn't sound very sure of herself._ Mort thought, getting an apple from the fruit basket and going into the living room. He shinned it on his robe and was about to take a bite but didn't.

_She said 'uhm' a lot too. Is that even an English word?_

_**What do you care?**_

_I like women who know what they want and stick with it._

_**Unfortunately you haven't met a woman like that yet.**_

_Why would she want to catch up with me? I wasn't aware there was any catching up to do between us._

_**There isn't. I suggest you don't go.**_

_I can't. The Sheriff would have a cow. _

_**Another good reason for you not to go.**_

Mort looked behind him, dropping the apple on the couch and getting up. He walked over to the phone and looked at the caller ID. The only new phone number was one Mort didn't recognize. He hit save and then turned sharply and went up the stairs.

* * *

The day quickly went by and Katie had gone two days without talking to Juliet. She felt bad for saying the things she said to her best friend, but kept telling herself Juliet knew how she acted, so she should've expected something like this.

So while waiting outside the post office, leaning against Juliet's car, Katie hoped they could still talk like civil adults. When Juliet finally made an appearance, the two women paused, staring at each other, "Here to tell me I'm wrong again?" Juliet asked.

"No…I don't want to talk about the article."

"But you do want to talk about Mort…right?"

Katie shrugged, "If you'll permit me."

Juliet took in a deep breath and got out her keys, "Get in."

* * *

"Hi, you've reached Katie's cell, and I'm not here, but if you leave a message, I'll try to call you back!" Mort quickly hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment.

**_Bad idea._****_ What did Dave say again?_**

**"…I want you to stay away from her…"**

"I'm just calling to see if it was her number," Mort responded.

**_Don't do this Mort…you can't do this…_**

"I want to know what she wants!" Mort said a little loud, moving away from the phone. He walked to the couch and collapsed on it, considering sleeping there for the night. Jack quickly jumped onto his lap and nestled up on his stomach.

_Jack Daniels sounds good…_

_**Good Grief! You're just going down the hole here! No! No Jack Daniels, no calling Katie and no talking to Katie! She will serve no purpose in your life! No good purpose that is.**_

"I'm just lonely…" Most said quietly, petting the puppy on him.

**_I know Mort, but it's gonna have to stay that way.

* * *

_**

"…Reporters came to the town, looking for Amy and Ted, saying that they knew her ex-husband lived here. They went and questioned him and then talked to Dave, but Mort had no idea what they were talking about and of course denied anything they asked him about any of the other murders.

"A couple days later he came into town, and he was right behind me in line at Bowley's…he had changed completely. He had gotten braces and said he was getting things in his life 'straightened out'. He even started to ask me out, but I left before he got the chance. There's no doubt in my mind that he did it though."

Katie shook her head, "How can you think that?"

"He had the motive and the place to do it. But the thing I don't get, why'd he kill his dog and Ken Karsch – his bodyguard – and Tom…why?"

Katie practically choked on her spit, "He killed Chico? He said…" she paused, quickly catching herself, "I mean, I thought he died of old age."

Juliet eyed Katie but ignored her slip up, "No…we don't know how but there's rumors."

"Oh my gosh! I don't want to hear this! No!"

Juliet shrugged, "You wanted to hear it."

Katie took in a deep breath, "Yes, but I didn't know all this was common knowledge."

"You know Kate, that nothing in this town stays secret. If there's a rumor, it turns into a story and a juicy one at that, making it's rounds at all the hair bouquets."

The other woman nodded, "I know…there's just something about him…I can't believe it. I just can't."

Juliet took in a deep breath, stopping outside of Katie's parents house. Taking one last futile attempt to protect her friend, she said, "Look, your parents have 'Secret Window', start reading it."

Katie paused, "Reason being?"

"You'll start seeing some coincidences. Just do it, will you?"

Katie took in a deep breath, nodding and getting out, "I'll call you later."

* * *

Katie was exhausted. The week had been full of ups and downs for her. Emotionally overwhelmed and drained, she got ready for bed early. She had read one chapter of the book she had read over five years ago and had decided that was enough for one day. The more she thought of it, the more the facts were piling up against her. And as much as she wanted to trust and believe Mort, she had a feeling the town might be right.

Getting her cell phone off the dresser, and about to turn it off, she saw she had missed a call. Looking in her call log, it said one word under 'missed calls', Mort.

* * *

Halloween had come quickly. The children of the small town started coming to the doors around six, hoping to beat all the others and getting the best selection of candy.

The first door bell to come on the Culver house, Katie wanted to answer. She grabbed the bowl of candy and opened the door, seeing three children, looking like they were in fourth grade.

"Who do we have here?" she asked, recognizing two out of three of the children. One boy was a pirate, another boy looked to be Peter Pan, but the last boy was were thick rimmed glasses and a sweater vest with his hair combed back.

"I'm a pirate," Katie nodded and gave him three pieces.

"I'm Peter Pan," she nodded again and gave him three pieces.

"And I'm Morton Rainey," Katie paused, not moving.

"Mort Rainey? The writer?"

The little boy nodded, holding out his pillow case. She sighed, and gave him two pieces, realizing he was imitating the picture of Mort on Mort's book jackets. She closed the door quickly and dropped the candy on the table. "Did you see that?" she asked her parents. They were all watching 'House on Haunted Hill'.

"See what, sweetie?" her dad asked.

Katie crossed her arms, looking at her parents who obviously didn't notice or didn't care. The plans that she had thought of were sounding more and more appealing as the night was wearing on. She went to her room and grabbed her purse. Going out the front door her parents called after her, "Where are you going?"

"No where! Don't wait up for me!"

* * *

_Maybe I should kill her on Halloween._

_**You already have a date, Mort. Don't change it.**_

_But Halloween's perfect!_

_**But so cliché!**_

Mort sighed and sat back in his chair. He again, was sitting at his computer and looking over his story. Jack was on his pillow, fast asleep.

**_But one thing you could change is the ending…_**

"The ending? Why would I change the ending? It's the best part of the story!"

**_Yes, I'm sure your convinced of that, but this ending…well…it's like all your others._**

"All the others had fed us! I'm not changing it."

**_At least not now._**

"Not never!"

A sharp knock sounded on Mort's door right after saying this, and Jack got up, lazily and woke up with every step he took down the stairs. Mort frowned and looked down towards the door. _Who would come to the house at this hour?_

_**Who would come to the house period?**_

But the blinds were closed, and from his spot on the computer, he couldn't see who's car was outside. _It's most likely the sheriff though, _Mort said, coming down the stairs, _he's probably worried I'm scaring the crap out of little demons they call children._ He reached the door and opened it, without caring to look out the window to see if it was Dave.

**_This is not good._**

In front of him stood Katie Culver, with a bag of Reese's peanut butter cups and a bottle of what looked like wine. She smiled meekly, "I saw you called me…"

Mort swallowed.

"…and I thought…maybe…you were lonely and wanted some company…maybe…"

He swallowed again, "I don't drink with strangers."

Katie paused, the smile leaving her face, "It's Sparking Cider…"

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence and you could hear Jack dancing wildly around Katie's feet while she paid no attention to him. Mort looked her over, trying to decide.

**_There's nothing to decide. The answer is no. Get Jack, close the door and lock it._**

_She has a very large diamond on her left hand…_

_**I don't care! She can't come in here! Remember Dave's warning!**_

"Are you sure?" Mort clarified, "Dave Newsome seems to think…" he paused, "…that we…_I_ shouldn't see anyone…other than him."

Katie laughed nervously, "Surely he won't be jealous…unless he wears the wedding ring for a disguise."

Mort cracked a smile and looked down at Jack, who had come back into the house but was staring at Katie. _She is pretty, isn't she Jack?_

**_You don't like redheads, remember?_**

Mort shrugged, "Why not?" He opened the door wider and she stepped in slowly. Looking around while he closed the door, Katie thought the small cabin charming.

"Come on in…" Mort said and led her to the kitchen. She set the two things on the table and stayed put while Mort looked for glasses. Not finding anything clean but plastics cups, he brought them to her meekly. "Sit, please…" he said motioning to a chair. She sat and opened the bottle, pouring some of the cider into each cup. She then opened the bag and took out a piece while folding one leg up under her.

"So…" Mort said after a short paused, "What a surprise…"

"I'm sorry to impose…"

He shrugged.

"You were probably doing something terribly important while I was just looking for someone to talk to."

**_Bad idea. You don't need anyone to talk to._**

"I was just writing…"

"Just writing? You mean, you were just earning another ten thousand dollars with another book."

He smiled again, "Whatever you want to call it…"

They paused and she pushed the bag of candy towards him, "You can have one…"

He drew back a little, "I don't like chocolate."

"Oh…shoot…"

"Oh, it's not your fault!"

She shrugged, "I tried. Trying to buy candy for someone you hardly know is difficult."

"I can imagine." There was another pause and Mort cleared his throat, "So, why couldn't your husband talk to you?"

Katie paused, _my what?_ She finally got it, "Oh! Oh…" she looked at the ring on her finger, "Rather grotesque, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't call it that, just…" he paused and Katie waited, "Expensive."

She smiled wide, "I can only imagine what he paid for this…" she looked at it for a moment and then looked back up, taking a drink and then saying, "He's not my husband yet though, the wedding's in March…"

"Oh wow…does he live here?"

"No, Michael, my fiance…well we both live upstate. But I'm just down here visiting."

Mort nodded, and the conversation went on quite well, with Katie telling Mort about things that had been happening since she left and what made her leave Tashmore Lake. As the night wore on, the two started to become closer than anyone would've guessed.


	6. Voices

Katie numbly walked through the living room, the kitchen and entered the dining room, expecting to have the third degree, but nothing came. She sat down quietly and waited for breakfast while her father cleared his throat and rustled his paper and her mother cooked.

"Morning sweetie," her mother commented, not turning around.

"Good morning…" she knew it was coming, but it was making her nervous that she had to wait for it. Her mother set eggs and bacon in front of her and the same in front of Mark. He put down his paper and started eating. Melinda grabbed half a grapefruit and a spoon and sat down quietly, also starting to eat.

Katie cleared her throat, and tried to get it over with quickly, "What time did you guys get to bed last night?"

Her mother looked up, "Eleven."

Katie swallowed, "Oh."

"What time did you get in last night, dear?" her father asked.

"What time did _I_ get in?" Katie said, repeating the question.

Her father nodded, "That's what I asked.

"Oh…well…" she paused, "Uhm…about midnight."

"What were you doing?" her mother asked, as she kept eating.

Katie paused, knowing she should've planned for this. "Oh, just…driving."

"Driving?" Her mother repeated, doubt in her voice.

"Yea…driving. To relax…calm the nerves…you know?"

Her mother raised a brow, "Sure sweetie."

* * *

Mort lay lazily on his couch, where he had fallen around eleven thirty, when Katie had finally left. She had been so open with him, she had told him about her parents, her life in Tashmore Lake before, during and after college, about her husband to be, about her job and about her friends.

Nothing had felt so great.

Mort hadn't had such a connection with another human being, let alone a female, in months. It felt good to just be talked to. To be trusted with history, whether it was important or not. Katie had been so full of life, something that he hadn't hadin months as well.

He wanted to see her again.

**_We need to talk…since you're in the mood._**

_I don't want to talk to you…I want to talk to Katie again._

_**She's probably going to be the death of you, Mort. And as much as I might like that…you can't see her again. **_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_**Of course you don't.**_

Mort sighed again, next time would have to be lunch. They would talk over lunch.

* * *

"The sheriff's here to see you, honey," Mark said, coming into his daughter's room. Katie was on her bed, a couple hours after breakfast; she was continuing her read through 'Secret Window'. She sighed, taking off her glasses and putting the book down on her bed. She followed him out into the living room and waited for Dave to say something.

He cleared his throat while Melinda and Mark stayed in the room. "Hello Katie, how are you?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Good…"

"Then I'm assuming both our attitudes are going to change quickly…"

He cleared his throat again and said, "Who have you tortured with your questions?"

She narrowed her eyes, anger rising immediately. "I haven't _tortured _anyone, Sheriff."

"Who?"

She took in a deep breath and said, "Juliet and you…and my parents…Carol Web, Michelle Karstons, David Wenham and Marlene Morgan…and Ned Rivers and Charley Babcock. That's it."

He sighed, "Does anyone out of town know?"

"Who would need to know?"

He smiled, "Well no one _needs_ to know…"

Katie crossed her arms, "I wouldn't necessarily agree with that."

He cleared his throat, asking the question again, "Does anyone else know? Your fiancé maybe…"

She paused, looking at her parents quickly, "How do you know about him?"

"I assumed with the large ring on your finger."

Katie's hand instinctively went to her left hand, covering the large diamond, "No, I haven't called him."

"Good. I don't want this going around town, Katie. We've forgotten about Mort and what he did. I don't want this town getting the scare again." She stayed quiet, just looking at him. "Will you do that for me, Katie?"

"What exactly does this entail?"

"Don't go asking people about him and their thoughts on it!"

She cleared her throat a little, "Okay."

"Alright."

He started to leave and Katie kicked herself to say something. "Sheriff!" she said, following him, her parents staying in the living room, "We never finished our conversation."

"It seems you finished it with plenty of other people, why would we need to?"

"Because you're the sheriff."

He sighed, and nodded, "Fine, what's your question?"

"Has there been an investigation? On the Rainey property, I mean."

Dave narrowed his eyes, "We don't have enough evidence right now to do such a thing…"

"Which means, you haven't had enough evidence in nine months…so why agree to do an article in a famous newspaper?"

Dave took in a deep breath, "I don't have to talk about this," he said frustrated and left, without listening to Katie.

* * *

"Michael, I think it'd be a good idea…I really do."

"I'm not coming down for another two weeks!"

"Still…"

He sighed into the phone and mumbled something she couldn't understand. "Sure. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mike."

"Yea…sure."

* * *

The rain started pouring out of no where. The temperature dropped drastically. New York had changed to November very quickly. Katie sat at her window and held her cell phone in her hand. Calling Mort and or going over to his home was awfully tempting. She didn't care if her parents found out, she wanted to talk to him again. Last night felt good. She wanted it to happen again.

She scrolled down her phone book in her cell phone and stopped at Mort's number. She looked back outside.

* * *

Cursing loudly, he went back into the house. He cursed again and shook off his jacket as he took it off. He cursed with every step he took up the stairs. Mort had never really liked the rain, so when it started pouring when he was in the middle of picking corn, he was less than happy. He put the corn on the bed and stripped the wet clothes off his body. Then going into the bathroom he got a towel and roughly dried his hair. Throwing the towel on the floor, he got warm, dry clothes and then got the corn and cursed once more before going back down stairs.

Walking past the phone, he watched it, as if it might turn into Katie. He put the corn into a pot and looked back at the phone.

**_Mort, don't._**

_She might like corn…_

_**NO! You're not going to drag her into this! No!**_

Mort paused, and then walked over picked the phone, and dialed her number.

It was busy.

**_See? She has other plans for today…better things to do…_**

Mort hung up the phone and looked at it sourly. He stared at it for a minute before going back into his kitchen to fix the corn.

* * *

Katie hung up and let out a deep breath. **_Try again, Kate._** She took in another deep breath and tried once more, hoping to get a human voice.

The phone rang and Mort ran for it, "Hello?"

"Mort?" Katie let out the breath.

**Hello, Mort. Are you all right?**

"Mort?" Katie repeated, finding no answer on the other end of the phone.

Mort snapped to and shook his head, as if to shake the memory from his mind. "Yea…I'm here."

"Oh…well…it's Katie…"

"Hi…how are you?"

"Fine…fine…and you?"

"I'm good. Just fine."

Katie paused, "Well uhm, I thought I might call you…"

**I had one of those feelings I get.**

Mort tried to focus as words blocked out Katie's explanation. "…freaked you out last night. I just wanted to make sure that you-"

"Oh no," Mort said, cutting her off, "It was actually pleasant to communicate with another human being."

"Oh…" Katie frowned, "You make is sound like a surprise."

"Well…no…It's just not a whole lot of people come up here…"

**You're up there all alone. Anything could happen and nobody would know.**

**I'd know.**

Mort kept going, "…so I was just surprised when you showed up…but it was nice…really."

Katie smiled, "So you wouldn't mind if it happened again?"

"How about lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

After talking with Mort and making plans for the next day, Katie fell asleep on her bed, hoping a nap would help calm her down. About two hours later, she heard voices from the next room; laughing. But still mildly asleep, she began to dream with reality mixed in.

**She was home late again. She slinked in, thinking she was going to see George in the other room, sitting at the dinner table, asleep. But instead she saw the food was eaten, and the candles which were once tall, were still lit and short. Then she heard the giggling from upstairs. She put her bag down and hung up her coat and slowly made her way upstairs. Once more the giggling came from outside her bedroom door. Taking in a deep breath, and knowing what she might see, Katie went in. There on the bed, was an astonished George and a skinny, pretty blonde. Both were naked.**

Katie woke up with a jolt and took in a deep breath. She rubbed her forehead, finding it a little wet with sweat. Again she heard the laughing from the other room. She sighed and wiped off the sweat and made her way out of bed. Walking out into the living room were her parents, and surprisingly, her brother, Kevin. They both smiled and he got up to hug her.

"We were just talking about you Kate…about old times…"

They pulled apart, "I didn't know you were coming…what are you doing here? Where's Cindy and Jordan?" She asked, speaking of his wife and son.

"They'll be here a few days before Thanksgiving."

Katie paused, "But why come early? You live in California!"

Kevin frowned, "I didn't think I'd get the third degree…"

"Well…I'm just…surprised. That's all."

"I wanted to see my baby sister! And making sure you weren't stressed being mom and dad," he said with a smile. Katie's smile went off her face however. Kevin cleared his throat, seeing the emotional change in his sister and said, "So what do you want to do?"

"Oh, well…I was actually…going to go meet Juliet for coffee…hope you don't mind."

"No…no…go ahead."

Katie nodded and went to her room to get her purse, but quickly stuck Mort's book in it, with no intend of going to coffee.

* * *

Katie didn't even get to read any of Mort's book. She decided, after reading a chapter of the book, that knowing how Mort supposedly killed Amy and her lover would be something to look into. No one had actually told her how they died, and she was glad, because no one would really know.

There was no morgue in the small town, so Katie went to the next city that did. New York City. After driving for a couple hours, Katie made her way into her home- where she felt most comfortable. It was amazing how calm she felt afterward.

Finding the city morgue was easy enough, considering she knew the city pretty well. She knew the bodies probably wouldn't still be there, but the records would be. The bell over the door rang clearly as Katie stepped into a large office area. There was a middle-aged woman behind the desk and she looked up with Katie entered.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhm, yes, I'm Katie Culver and I'm from the New York Times. I need to find some records."

The woman paused, "What kind of records?"

"Well, two people. A male and female…that were murdered."

"And?"

"Well I need to know _how_ they died."

The woman paused again, raising an eyebrow, "Follow me." She got up and walked away and Katie went through a swinging door, hot on her heels. The woman led her into a large room filled with filing cabinets. "What year?"

"Two thousand and three."

"Month?"

Katie paused, "Fall…I think…"

The older woman sighed, "State? Town?"

"Lake Tashmore, New York."

The woman paused, "Who did you say you were?"

"Katie Culver, with the New York Times."

"Not the police?"

"No…"

The woman shrugged and stopped looking. Katie frowned though, "Wait, why?"

"I know the two people you're lookin' for. Amy Rainey and Ted Milner. Right?"

Katie suddenly felt sick to her stomach, "They've been famous?"

"Ms. Culver, the two bodies haven't been found yet. Don't you read the papers? None of the bodies have."

* * *

"The bodies haven't even been found!"

"Katie, this isn't any of your concern! You're not investigating, you're not with the police, and you're not family of Mort or of the deceased. The fact of the matter is Ms. Rainey and Mr. Milner are gone. Dead or not, they **are** gone. And that same day, Mort was seen arguing with Mr. Milner. Both their cars are gone from Mr. Milner's house. The signs point to Mort."

Katie shook her head, "I don't understand how you can do that to that man!"

The sheriff sighed, fed up with Katie. "You don't have to understand, because it's none of your business!" She opened her mouth to object but he kept going, "You have no legal aid to offer Mort, even if he did confess, which I know is beyond him now. He's so far gone in la-la land that I doubt he knows what he's done! I want you to STOP talking about him to me, or anyone else in this town, do you hear me?"

Katie frowned, angry, "Yes, sir."

"Good."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! But once again, I'm horridly late. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas.**


	7. Lunch

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. We just got a new computer and had to wait for it to get installed and all that junk. Much apologies!

* * *

**

After dinner, Kevin followed Katie into her room and watched as she got ready to ready more of Mort's book. "Everybody drops the dime?" Kevin questioned, reading the title of the book.

"I'm reading Secret Window."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he said, "You think that's such a good idea, Annie?" he asked, calling her his nickname for her. "I mean…Morton Rainey probably isn't the best writer you should be reading…"

Katie sat on her bed, "Meaning?"

"Well I've heard about his drinking problem…" Katie rolled her eyes, "Ann, C'mon. I'm being serious. And this whole obsession thing with Morton? I don't think it'll do you any good."

Katie sighed, "Kevin, you worry too much. Just because I'm reading a book by someone who might have a drinking problem…doesn't mean that it'll effect me."

"And another thing- Secret Window? Don't you remember that book? He goes after his wife…who's cheating on him. Another link to…" Kevin paused, while Katie stared at him, "well…you."

"Kevin. I'm old enough to read this, I'm over everything I've been through and you have no right to be saying this stuff to me."

"Katie! Come on! I don't want you going down that road again!"

"And you think I do?"

"I'm just being an older brother. Of course you don't want to start drinking again. No one wants you to."

"Thanks."

"Well! Drunk people aren't fun."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Kevin, what was the real reason you came in here? I'm sure it wasn't to preach about how horrible I was when drunk…I have already heard that more than once," she paused, "Tell me mom and dad didn't send you in here."

"Not really…"

Katie waited.

"They told me about you getting in trouble with the sheriff about your newspaper instincts."

Katie rolled her eyes, "In other words, they told you about Mort."

"Well about you're…fascination with him."

"They think he's a murder!"

Kevin held up his hands up, "I am _not_ going to get in the middle of this!"

"But they told you want they think?"

"I've heard all the stories, Ann," he said gently, "But I never knew the man, so I have nothing to judge him from."

She sighed, "If you're not going to get in the middle of this- then why are you here?"

He paused, "Not sure."

Katie smiled, "I love you, Kevin."

"I love you too, Annie, G'night."

* * *

The next morning, Katie had spent most of the morning in bed, and then the other half getting ready for the day in her room. Avoiding her family, she left the house through the back door and sped off to meet Mort for lunch.

About half an hour after Katie left to her unsuspecting family, Michael Monroe arrived at her house.

"Katie! Katie!" her mother said, calling down the hallway, with Michael in tow, "Katie, pretty yourself up because you'll never guess who's here!" Opening the door, Melinda found an empty bed and pajama's thrown across the floor.

* * *

**_I can't believe you're doing this._**

"I'm not committing suicide."

**_If only._**

Mort sighed and picked up the brush again and started combing his hair back again. _Maybe I need hairspray._

**_What are you? A heterosexual? This is no one! This is a thin redhead who wants to talk. She doesn't want to get married or have sex. Why bother looking nice?_**

"Because I'm going out in public."

**_You're wearing a sweater!_**

Mort looked down and saw that he was indeed, wearing a sweater. He sighed, "I should change, huh?" He nodded and took off his shirt and paused in front of his closest. "Too bad I can't wear my robe."

**_You know, we might as well throw that thing away. It's rather old…and smelly. _**

_I can't get rid of my robe!_

_**It holds memories you don't want! Or remember for that matter.**_

_Maybe memories you don't want._

_**If you were smart you'd burn everything in this cabin.**_

Mort paused and looked back at the dark sweater on his bed. What was wrong with it anyways? _It looked too nice._ He sighed and just grabbed a navy blue long sleeve shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror again and cursed. "I look like I'm trying."

**_This isn't a date._**

_Good point._

_**Leave. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back.**_

_Also a good point._

_**So go!**_

Mort sighed and nodded once. He walked down the stairs, saw Jack asleep on the couch and smiled. He grabbed his coat and keys and left the house.

* * *

"You sure do like corn…"

Mort looked up from his plate. He had ordered a sandwich with a side order of corn. The two ears of corn was the first thing he ate. Now he was trying to subtly trying to get the pieces out of his teeth. He nodded to Katie but then said, "It tasted different though."

"Different than?"

"The corn I grow in my back yard."

Katie paused, "If my memory serves me, I didn't think you had a large back yard."

"Oh, I don't…but there's stalks of corn there nonetheless."

Katie stuck her fork in her salad again and sighed, "So you have family coming down for Thanksgiving?"

Mort shook his head, "No. They live across the country."

"So…what are you going to do?"

He shrugged, "Not sure. It hasn't been a priority."

She took in a deep breath, "Well if you find yourself alone…you can call me." Mort paused, looking at her with his mouth agape. She smirked, "I'm serious."

"Don't you have family?"

"Yes…"

"That would like to spend Thanksgiving with you?"

"Probably."

"So…wouldn't that raise a problem?"

"We could work it out…but it's an offer, Mort. If you call, we'll work it out."

He sighed and went to work on his sandwich. A little time passed before Katie asked another question, one that would help her understand this murder-rumor a little better. "Mort…I hope you won't mind me asking…and if you don't want to answer me, that's fine," she paused, glancing back at him, and getting some food on her fork, "But…why does Dave Newsome not want people coming up to your cabin?"

He stopped mid-bite and stared at his plate for a moment.

**_Oh, this will be interesting. Do _you_ even remember why?_**

Mort put down his sandwich and wiped his hands off on his pants. He looked up at her and pursed his lips, "Katie…it's not that I don't want to tell you…" **_Yes it is. _**"But…I'm not sure."

**_If I could control your mouth I would have it drop._**

"Oh…"

He shrugged, "I suppose because he doesn't want me getting my inspiration from the people of Tashmore Lake."

She paused, remembering Juliet's reference between his book and the murder of Amy. "So…that's the same reason for you not coming to Tashmore Lake?"

He nodded, "I suppose."

**_I can't believe this._**

She paused before blurting, "Amy wouldn't have anything to do with it, would she?"

Mort paused, not really saying anything and not having any expression on his face.

**_This is just going great! See?! This is what happens!_**

"Amy…" Mort said slowly, _she's mentioned this Amy before…am I supposed to know who that is? _"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about…"

Katie frowned, "Well then forget it, if it has nothing to do with her…then that's fine."

**_You don't know an Amy. _**"I don't know an Amy…that's the problem."

Katie paused, trying not get a look on her face. This was getting strange. Trying to cover herself, she said, "Oh, oh my gosh. Mort, I'm so sorry. Here I am, mentioning Amy every time I see you…and it's someone else's wife! I'm so sorry. My memory is really falling on me…"

Mort narrowed his eyes, **_she knows something. Something about Amy._**

_I don't know an Amy!_

_**Shut up!**_

Mort said slowly, "It's fine…"

Katie kept eating, seeing the look he was giving her. _He doesn't look like he doesn't know an Amy. But he couldn't have! _She tried desperately to sort out her mind, new thoughts and doubts coming into her head. She paused, thought, feeling Mort's eyes still on her. She looked up and saw him giving her the same look. She smiled weakly.

"Katie is a pretty name," he said calmly and in an even tone.

**_Mort don't…_**

She paused, not expecting such a comment, "Thanks…"

"I guess this is what the sheriff was talking about…"

"Huh?"

"Using people from the town for my stories…"

**_Check please!_**

Katie paused, not sure how to take that. "Uhm…like using me?"

"Yea…"

**_Katie, if you're smart, you'd end this now! You don't want to see him like this! _**

"Well…uhm…as long as you didn't murder me or something," she cracked a smile.

**_Probably not the best suggestion you've had._**

Mort paused, his calm facial expression blinking, as well as his eyes. He looked at Katie and then at his food. "Do you want to get dessert, or just leave?"

Katie forced a smile, taking in a deep breath, "Leaving would be fine…"

Mort nodded and lifted his head and arm, "Check please!"

* * *

Katie's voice was quickly being drowned out. Her voice of freedom and justice was being dwindled to nothing more than a whisper of equality. Her thoughts began to turn against her as she drove home from lunch. Mort had acted strange towards the end of the lunch when she mentioned Amy and then denied her ties to Mort.

_It was like he knew her but didn't want to._

**He murdered Amy and her lover…**

**Don't you remember that book? He goes after his wife…who's cheating on him. **

**_It's not safe to be around him anymore. You might get murdered._**

_I have no proof that he murdered Amy…he wrote Secret Window before Amy disappeared._

"Maybe I could help him…somehow. If he did murder someone…well we'll get to that if it comes up, but I could help him in other ways. And maybe get him to open up to me…" Katie told herself as she turned down her street. Down the street she could see a large SUV parked outside her parents house. It looked like Michael's.

She stopped before turning into the driveway, looking at the black SUV, "This is not good," She told herself.

* * *

Mort cursed as he pulled up to his house. There was the Sheriff's car, with Dave Newsome sitting inside. He noticed Mort drive up and got out quickly. Mort sighed before getting out of his car, "Something I can do for you, Dave?" Mort said, looking for his house key and making his way to his front door.

"Just wondered where you were…I've been waiting for close to an hour…" he said following Mort.

Mort sighed and opened the door, finding Jack asleep by his empty dish. Mort frowned and dished out some food for him from the bag of puppy chow against the wall. He turned around as Jack slowly woke up and started to eat, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Where were you, Mort?"

"Out."

"Out where? With whom?"

Mort narrowed his eyes, Dave hadn't asked these kind of questions in a while. **_He knows something…_**

_You think?_

_**Tell him the truth!**_

_And get myself arrested? I think not._

_**DO IT!**_

"I wasn't out with anyone…I went to New London to get some things…but couldn't find anything. So I stopped to get some lunch. That's it."

Dave nodded slowly, "That's it?"

"Yep."

"If you're sure…"

"Dave, please don't insult me."

"Mort, you know you haven't been yourself lately."

**_Listen to the man!_**

"No, Dave, I didn't know that…"

Dave sighed and nodded, giving up, "I'll talk to you later, Mort."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

"We were so worried, Katie! What were you thinking?"

Katie frowned. Michael had his arm rested around her shoulders as they sat on the couch. He didn't seem too worried about where she had been. He was relaxed and calm. Her mother and father, on the other hand, started yelling as soon as she walked in the door. Without saying anything, she couldn't ask Michael anything, nothing but a kiss was shared between them since she got there.

"Mom, I'm old enough to leave without telling you. What do you think happened?"

"You were kidnapped! We called the sheriff right away who thought you were at the Rainey place. But I told him, no sir, she hasn't talked to that man since she got here. But he seemed to disagree…"

"Mom. I was no where near the Rainey place."

"Then where were you?" her father asked.

"Having lunch! I wanted something Mexican so I went to a Mexican restaurant in New London! Is that alright with you guys, or will I also have to ask to go to the bathroom?"

"Katie Ann!"

Katie stood up, looking at her mother, "I'm about to get married and you two are acting like I'm twelve! I am thirty two, have been married once, engaged and have a successful job that allows me to live comfortably without the help of my parents or friends! This is not the first time I've snuck out of the house with you noticing, but it is the first time you've called the sheriff! Why in the world would you do that?"

"We thought you were in trouble…regardless of you age, darling."

"My car was gone, mom!"

Before her mom had a chance to answer, someone knocked on the door. Mark sighed and got up and answered the door. Kevin came out of his room and stood in the hallway, hearing the yelling, but also the pause. "Well come on in, sheriff…" Mark said, rubbing the back of his neck while leading the other man into the living room.

Katie stiffened, thinking he knew something. He caught her eye and then looked at Melinda. "I talked to him, he claims he went out to get some things, and then went to lunch."

Her mother narrowed her eyes and looked at Katie and then back at the sheriff, "Where did he have lunch?"

Katie had gotten fed up, and not only because she might get found out. This was getting ridiculous. "Where do you go get lunch, mom?" she said getting up, "The only place where there's a restaurant! New London! Where does anyone in this small, hick town go to get lunch?! New London! So of course I did too, and I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Rainey did the same! But what do you think that proves mother? That I went and had lunch with him? That he told me he murdered all those people and where he buried them? That he hates being a social outcast in a town that he loves? That we had sex on the table of the restaurant, in his car, we rented a hotel room? That he tried to murder me but I'm still alive and don't want to get him in trouble…" she took in a deep breath, "What the heck do you think happened?"

"Katie, this is _not_ ordinary behavior for you!"

"How would you know? You haven't been around me in ten years!"

Her mother paused, her eyes narrowing, "Now, who's fault is that? You never wanted us around."

"That's because you act like this! You blow things WAY out of proportion!"

"No, it's because you were too drunk to have company."

Katie's eyes widened and Michael and Mark jumped up, the father talking first, "Melinda! You know that wasn't-"

Katie shook her head, quickly leaving the room, "I'm leaving…"

* * *

Leaving is exactly what Katie did. Packing up her things quickly she left her parents house as they called after and tried to reason with her. Michael, being a devoted fiancée, followed her to the hotel he was staying at. She waited for him to get there to tell him that for that night she needed to be alone. They would talk in the morning.

That night Katie had a terrible time actually getting to sleep, and when she did, it was anything but peaceful. Visions of the past haunted her dreams, quickly turning her already bad night into a restless one.

_"You shouldn't be drinking, Kate."_

_"Don't call me Kate, you fornicator!"_

_George rolled his eyes as he dumped the rest of the rum down the drain. She yelled, seeing him doing such. She got up from her chair and grabbed for it, but he held it out of reach. _

_"What right do you have? What right?"_

_"Who pays the rent on this? I do! And only because you lost your job from drinking!"_

_"Shut up George." Katie said, collapsing on the floor, not finding the strength to stand up. "Just shut up."_

_"Someone has to tell that what you're doing is wrong!" he said, raising his voice._

_"SHHH!" she said, spitting over her finger that was against her mouth, "You'll wake up Alexander…"_

_George sighed, bending down, "Katie, you can't do this to yourself. You can't keep pretending…" he said quietly._

_She frowned, her drunken mind not responding to his gentle words, "What are you talkin' about? I haven't pretended since I was his age."_

_"You and I both know there isn't an Alexander…Don't do this to yourself, Katie."_

_"Just because you and the whore don't see him every week, doesn't mean he doesn't exist!"_

_"Her name is __Regina__, and…we have no son, Katie."_

_"Yes we do!" she said, raising her voice, but the quickly lowered it, saying, "He's sleeping, in my room."_

_George stood up, "If we had a son, do you think I would be with __Regina__?"_

_She looked up at him and frowned, feeling the urge to punch him, "Are you telling me that a child would've kept us together but Alexander wouldn't?!"_

_He looked at her and shook his head, and then leaning down he said sternly, "You are not a mother! You lost the baby!"_

_Katie shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "No! No! I am to a mother! I am to a mother!"_

_George knelt down and faced her squarely, "No you're not, Kate."_

_She pushed him the minute he said that and struggled up, screaming loudly, "I am to a mother! His name is Alexander Weaver and you fornicator, betrayed him, you and that **whore** betrayed him!" She started to cry as the words left her mouth, "You and that whore betrayed me! My husband and my best friend betrayed me!" Slowly she started to slide back down to the floor, "You betrayed me...you betrayed me…"_

_Not being up to take it, George left the apartment, while Katie dissolved into a crying, drunken mess on the floor._


End file.
